videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawlers vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001
Lawlers vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 is a sequel to the fighting game Lawlers vs. SNK, released in 2001. It is the sixth game in the Versus series. Like the original, it featured art by Kinu Nishimura and character art by Shinkiro. The game is a popular favorite among fans. Lawlers vs. SNK 2 EO is the same game, but with minor changes in gameplay and the inclusion of an EO ("Extreme Offense") system that allows the player to perform specific attacks simply by moving the right analog stick in a certain direction. Many players felt that the EO version wasn't challenging enough, since special moves could now be performed so easily. Roster *(mid-boss) **(final boss) ***(Secret Final Boss) ****(Console only) Cameos Lawl *Frank West - Appears in Wall-Mart stage *Patrick - Apperas in Spongebob's super combo & victory pose 1 & 2 *Dudley Puppy - Appears in T.U.F.F headquaters stage *Kitty - Appears reading a newspaper in T.U.F.F headquaters stage *Toon Mario - Appears in Mushroom Kingdom stage *Toon Honda & Toon Deejay - Mentioned in Toon Guile's ending *Juggernaut - Appears in Super Westling stage *Hugo Aldore - Appears in Super Westling stage with Poison *Mark - Mentioned in Tommy's ending *Scanty & Kneesocks - Mentioned in Panty & Stocking's endings *Ami, Yumi, Flank West,Redford,U.B. Funkey,Bubbles & Deedee - Appeares in Gannon X's ending SNK *Andy Bogard - mentioned in Mai's ending. *Bao - appears in the Shanghai stage. *Billy Kane - appears in the London stage. *Chin Gentsai - appears in the Shanghai stage. *Choi Bounge - assists Chang in his attacks. *Clark Still - appears in the Nairobi stage. *Goro Daimon - appears in Kyo vs. Benimaru battle. *Heidern - appears in the Nairobi stage. *Karman Cole - appears in the London stage. *Kasumi Todoh - appears in Todoh's entrance. *Leona - appears in the Nairobi stage. *Li Xiangfei - appears in the Shanghai stage. *Lilly Kane - appears in the London stage. *Mature - mentioned in Vice's ending. *Ralf Jones - appears in the Nairobi stage. *Shingo Yabuki - mentioned in Kyo's ending. *Takuma Sakazaki - mentioned in Ryo's ending. Gameplay Lalwers vs. SNK 2 combines characters and gameplay elements from various Capcom and SNK fighting games, mainly the Street Fighter series and The King of Fighters series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as Street Fighter III, Garou: Mark of the Wolves, and the Samurai Shodown series. In contrast to the original Lalwers vs. SNK, characters no longer have a specific "ratio." Instead, the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. In console versions of the game, players can also choose a 1-on-1 game or a 3-on-3 game in Arcade Mode with the Ratio System removed. Unlike the first game, which was based on The King of Fighters-style two-strength, four button system of punches and kicks, Lawlers vs. SNK 2 is based on the three strength, six-button system of punches and kicks, native to the Street Fighter series, and the SNK characters have been tweaked to fit the 6-button style. The overall system is derivative of Street Fighter Alpha. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Grooves', which mimic other Lawlers and SNK games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Super Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and guard cancels, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom grooves that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which groove his or her team will use. Box Art TBA Merchandise and Advertisement TBA Trivia Ami & Yumi are originally gonna be in this game,but were cut due to trademark issues Category:SNK